The described embodiments are based upon the design of a solar thermal heat exchanger. There is a clear need in the marketplace for this type of clean energy technology to create thermal heat and hot water. Overall, this technology uses solar energy to generate hot water, and with additional modifications and adjustments, this technology can also pump and treat potable water, aid in processing waste, and even generate electricity. Current designs implementing solar thermal hot water systems are ineffective in many climates. They are also limited by the cost and the size of the product and by the configuration, alignment, and scope of the system's design. The overall aim of the embodiments described herein are to improve heating efficiency and overall effectiveness from an economy-of-scale perspective. Furthermore, since the embodiments aim to reach the objective of improved heating efficiencies.